


An Angel's Lament

by HalflightPrince



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflightPrince/pseuds/HalflightPrince
Summary: The sorrow of an angel who fell from their lover.
Kudos: 1





	An Angel's Lament

Those arms of frankincense curled around her,  
splitting her conscious with laughing love's glow;  
Lost to time in bright heaven's disaster,  
every prior complaint crumbles as snow.  
It's no matter to angels what we were,  
she finds pleasure without me, yet rain flows.  
Though it is my thought, and for it I pray:  
even God would've known our wedding day.


End file.
